True Fear
by Kaze Ishikawa
Summary: Written by myself and Kyoji's Girl. As Kyoji escapes in the Ultimate Gundam, he sees a pair of evil green eyes... mild shounen-ai. Spoiler Alert!


Kyoji reached out for his mother. She had just taken the bullet aimed at him. There was nothing he could do but make sure that her death was not in vain. Kyoji couldn't help but glance over at him. The man standing across from his father, Urube Ishikawa.  
  
"As I ran into the Ultimate Gundam, I couldn't help but looking over my shoulder at Urube. I had met him through Doctor Mikamura. I had only met him twice, but I had to know more about him. Maybe, it was the fact that he was so mysterious, or maybe it was his dark green eyes, his voice. I couldn't believe what I was thinking! I had barely met this man, yet I was so interested in him. The weird thing about looking at Urube as I entered the Ultimate Gundam was that he was looking right back at me.  
  
******************  
  
"He still speaks very fondly of that time," said a young woman on the Neo-Japan Colony.  
  
"What?" Are you talking about Urube again?" Dr. Mikamura's face flashed on Leiko Shinohara's communicator.  
  
"Yes." Leiko picked up a cup of tea and sipped at it, "About when he chased Kyoji to Earth. and saw the Devil Gundam."  
  
"You mean the kiss, don't you?" Dr. Mikamura chuckled slightly.  
  
"I remember being immensely jealous when he told me about that," Leiko joined Mikamura in the laugh. Mikamura's face grew solemn as he said, "Those feelings haven't left you. have they?" Leiko picked up the communicator and sat it in her lap.  
  
"No."  
  
**************** I watched as Kasshu's boy, Kyoji, leaped into the Ultimate Gundam and proceeded to take off. A slight smile came to my face; the boy was so frightened. of his mother's dead body, of my men holding rifles, of his father's fate, and me. Yes, the boy was a truly fine work of art: a marvelous fighter. I could see it in his fists as he smacked my men away, the passion that burned in there. It was something that I myself once had. until Master Asia. Nevertheless, I pursued him, ordering my men to stay behind until further orders. I didn't go in the Mobile Armor Fantoma, instead I went by corelander. I don't know why I kept the old thing from my Shogun Gundam; perhaps it was the only thing that gave me comfort now. When Kyoji saw that only I was after him, the Ultimate Gundam grinded to a halt. Kyoji effortlessly hopped down from the cockpit, and I stopped my corelander.  
  
"Why aren't your men following me?" asked Kyoji, his voice bitter with pure hatred for me. I loved it.  
  
"Because I don't need them," I said as I stepped out and slowly walked towards the giant Gundam. Kyoji looked at me then, his black eyes shining with something deep, almost sympathizing. Why did he look at me like that? His eyes gave my stomach a sickening lurch: was he mocking me? I tensed as I realized. that the pain that I felt from my defeat at the 12th Gundam Fight had not lessened.  
  
"Are you afraid, boy?!" I barked, "If you are truly upset about your mother's death, then come down here and fight me!" Kyoji was surprised at my challenge, but I wasn't. He climbed down slowly, and I knew that this would truly be a day to remember for the rest of my life.  
  
*********************** As I took off in the Ultimate Gundam, I noticed that there was no one behind me, except for what appeared to be a corelander.  
  
I stopped the Gundam, and saw him. Urube. The man that had caused the death of my mother, and had destroyed my family. I hated him.  
  
I jumped out of the Gundam's cockpit, and Urube stopped his corelander. "Why aren't your men following me?" I asked him. I could hear the uncharacteristic hatred in my voice.  
  
"Because I don't need them," He sneered at me as he stepped out of his corelander. He was enjoying this. But why? What had caused him to do something like this? He had turned Mikamura against us, had his loss in the Gundam fight affected him that much? My thoughts were suddenly interrupted. "Are you afraid, boy?! If you are truly upset about your mother's death, then come down here and fight me!" I just slowly stepped down from my Gundam, somewhat shocked from Urube's sudden change in tone. I was. afraid. 


End file.
